Millioniars Pet
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Ichigo's a 20 year old hybrid collage student liven his life the way he wants to untill Grimmjow a Millioniar who likes cats and when he sees Ichigo out on the street he decsides to get himself a new pet...What will happen to Ichigo. Yaoi boy x boy lemon
1. New Pet

_GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hey, This is a Grimmjow X Ichigo fan fic where Ichigo's in collage and Grimmjow a Millioniar at the age of 20; the same age as Ichigo. I hope yoou like this story, there will be wore than 1 chapter promise. Well... Enjoy this chapter and please review and let me know what you that of the story and if you think a should add or change anything._

New Pet

Ichigo Kurosaki is a 20 year old college student at Kyoko Academy, an all boys' college about twenty minutes from his small apartment. He is usually the target for thugs, out on the street he is quite often attacked by gangs cause of his bright orange hair that he's had ever sense he was born.

'What is up with everyone lately they've all been acting wier…' Ichigo thought to himself before he was ranched from his thoughts by a strong hand grabbing his shoulder, turning him around, and pinning him to the wall of the alley way he had decided to take as a short cut. (bad idea) "Wha…" was all Ichigo could say before a strong pair of lips were on his and kissing him passionately. Ichigo gasped when he saw the teal hair of the man kissing him giving said man the perfect opportunity to sink his tongue into Ichigo's un-expecting mouth. After awhile Ichigo gave up and kissed the much larger man as passionately as he could with the little air he had left and was starting to feel dizzy when the man pulled back to let Ichigo catch his breath and take a good look at the tall teal haired man in front of him wearing a great big grin on his face showing almost all of his perfectly white teeth. "Holey shit, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo questioned loudly. The teal haired man's grin turned into a small smile.

"Kiss'in ya, and by the looks of ya, ya should be thanking me or begg'in for more" the teal haired man laughed glancing at the slight bulge in the front of Ichigo's pants.

"Wha…. No way in hell I'm asking you for more you asshole, and what the hell are you doing kissing me like that in an _alley way_?" Ichigo asked starting to walk again so he could get away from the strange man who had popped up out of nowhere and refused to answer him even though he'd just asked the man a question.

"I'll show ya, Showlang, Il Fort, I like this one take him!" the teal haired man said loudly before two sets of hands grabbed him and started pulling him towards a black pickup truck and shoved him in the back seat of said truck roughly. "Hey ya don't want to break my toy do ya, Showlang, Il Fort?" Grimmjow said as the man two man got in the truck on ether said of Ichigo and replied with a simple "yes, Master" as the men they had referred to as Master got in the divers seat and started to drive away.

* * *

Ichigo was pulled into a freakishly large house and forced to sit on the couch as a Woman walked toward him with a large smile while caring something that looked like a cup in her right hand.

"Hello, I'm Neliel, but you can call me Nel, ok" An overly cheerful big busted woman with sea green hair said handing him a glass of water.

"Uh….. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo said oddly

"Is there anything I can get you, to make your stay at master Grimmjow's estate more comfortable Mr. Kurosaki"

"………..No" 'What the hell, wow, this place is huge ' Ichigo thought to himself not noticing Nel walk away.

"Hey, pet!" Ichigo heard someone yell from behind him and turned around quickly to retort but his voice caught is his throat when he saw the hybrid standing behind him.

"Yo, Hanataro come meet master's new pet" The tall hybrid with bleach white hair with matching White ears and tail called to a much shorter man who had Black hair and matching ears and tail.

"You shouldn't call him pet Ogichi...he…he might get mad at you" Said to shorter hybrid. Whose name must have been Hanataro because of what the tall hybrid had called him. Hanataro walked up to Ichigo and bowed his head politely. "Hello, It's a pleaser to meet you, My names Hanataro and you must be Kurosaki Ichigo…. Right" 'I already knew his name and why the hell is he being so polite, I just got Fuck'in kidnapped by his so called Master'

"Ya, I'm Ichigo now can you tell me what the fuck I'm doing here Hanataro!" Ichigo grabbed the front of the smaller mans shirt and glared at him with a glare that would have sent other man running. But for some reason the boy look to be staring right past him at whoever was behind him.

"OI, Strawberry, Let go of my pet or I'll sick Ogichi here on ya" The teal haired man paused as a grin stretched across the White haired hybrids face. "And he ain't that good at restraining himself" The teal haired man grinned as well.

"Tell me what the hell I'm doing here and who the hell you are and I'll let your pet go" Ichigo said a grin of his own spreading across his face. Grimmjow just nodded to the white haired hybrid, which then leaped forward and landed a signal punch to Ichigo's head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

Ichigo opened he's eyes slowly and took in the room he was now in…..and he was ……naked. 'What the hell is going on!' Ichigo screamed mentally to himself.

"Hello, I'm glad to see that Ogichi didn't give you a concussion. The black haired hybrid ,Hanataro said looking over ichigo's body with what looked like lust in his eyes.

"What the hell are you looking at…OH SHIT" Ichigo said desperately looking for something to cover himself with. When he finally found what he was looking for, a hand stopped him from grabbing it.

"Hanataro, handcuffs and the bag , now" A strong voice demanded and Hanataro handed the teal haired man who Ichigo recognized as the man who had kidnapped him in the first places, the handcuffs.

"Wait what the hell are you doing and who the hell are you!" Ichigo yelled in anger and panic in his voice.

"Grimmjow, and I'm breaking ya, Strawberry…" The teal haired who Ichigo now knew as Grimmjow said in a seductive tone of voice that caused Ichigo's cock to twitch.

"Wha-" Ichigo started to say as Grimmjow Fastened the handcuffs around Ichigo's wristed pinning them behind his back.

"Ogichi, you want to have some fun with my new pet, and make him pay the price for talking back ta me like that?" Grimmjow asked the white haired Hybrid Ogichi, who Ichigo hadn't even known was in the room.

"I ain't yo-" Ichigo was cut off by Grimmjow pressing his lips tight against his.

"Sure" Ogichi replied stepping forward with a sadistic grin on his face.

* * *

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hehehe... hope you liked this chapter.

Ichigo: I better not get fucked in the next chapter GrimmjowXDJaggerjack.

Grimmjow: Ogichi'll take good care of ya then is my turn BITCH! *grimms and laughs*

Ichigo: You son of a bitch

Ogichi: Watch ya'r mouth when ya talking ta Master. Strewberry *Grinns*

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: OK OK SHUT UP YOU GUYS!

Ichigo, Ogichi and Grimmjow: .......

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Thank you and as I was saying hope you liked this chapter, I'll gett the next chapter up soon ok :)

Ichigo: Shit!

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: *Glares*

......

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well till next time, see ya :)


	2. Breaking

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack:Hey here's the next chapter of Millionair's Pet, Oh and in the last chapter I forgot to mension Ichigo's a tabby Hybrid, sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There are Lemons in this chapter.. hehe..enjoy.

Grimm: I hope I get to fuck Ichi

Ichigo: you better not!

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: That's enough you two, well here's the secound chapter, enjoy! :)

Breaking

Ogichi stepped closer and Grimmjow moved so that Ogichi could straddle Ichigo's hips. "You best enjoy this Strawberry." Ogichi said as he licked the head of Ichigo's almost hard cock. Ichigo couldn't help but shudder at the sensation but bit back the groan that tried to escape his lips as Ogichi kissed the head of his cock. "hin, you look so cute like this Strawberry, I might just take ya fer' myself, ya know I ain't as rough as my master, you got lucky that he let me taste ya first." Ogichi whispered softly into Ichigo's ear then lightly nibbled on the soft lobe, causing Ichigo to shudder again at the strange sensation that traveled though his body. Ogichi dropped his head form Ichigo's ear to play with the now pert nipples and bit lightly at the nip.

"Agh…st-stop please this… this is" Ichigo said struggling against the handcuffs that chaffed his wrists from the movement.

"Wrong" Ogichi said grabbing the end of Ichigo's chin with his thumb and index finger. "Tch…. Shut up an enjoy this Strawberry."

"LIKE HEL-" Ichigo was cut off when Ogichi kissed he roughly making Ichigo gasp, this would have given Ogichi the perfect chance to slip he's touge into Ichigo's warm mouth if Grimmjow hadn't ripped Ogichi from Ichigo in one swift tug, sanding Ogichi flying into the dresser on the other side of the room. Seeing this, Ichigo froze and starred at the now un-concessions Hybrid on the floor by the dresser.

"Hin….I'm the only one aloud to touch those lips of yours Ichi, is that clear" Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"What, I ain't your pet, god damn it!" Ichigo yelled in anger.

"That so, then I'll just have to show you who you belong to, my little strawberry kitty" Grimmjow said leaning forward to kiss Ichigo roughly on the mouth. Then pulling Ichigo's tail, causing him to gasp in pain and surprise when Grimmjow's touge invaded his warm mouth. After what seemed like minutes Grimmjow broke their kiss so that they could catch their breath. "You seem ta like that Ichi" Grimmjow said sliding down to work on Ichigo's now hard member. He began to suck on the head and slid the tip of he's touge in the slit at the end of the Ichigo's member causing Ichigo to buck his hips slightly. "St-stop…agh" Ichigo panted as Grimmjow slowly took more of him into his mouth. "You know you like it so stop complaining Ichi…." Grimmjow said around Ichigo's cock._ 'Damn he looks so hot'_ Ichigo thought to himself. Grimmjow sucked a couple more times before Ichigo came right in his mouth and he swallowed every last drop of it and with one final lick along Ichigo's length, left Ichigo's member to grab something from the bedside table. "No…" Ichigo panted realizing that the object that Grimmjow had grabbed was a bottle of Strawberry scented lube.

"Oh…you like it rough, hun…have-"

"That's not what I meant" Ichigo Panted out desperately. "I'm not having sex with you, I'm not gay." Ichigo continued to pant out desperately.

"Oh, yes you are and no, you have no choice, so shut your fucking mouth, you're getting on my nerves Hybrid." Grimmjow retorted angrily and spread the lube over he's fingers and slipped one into Ichigo's entrance roughly ,quickly following it with a second, then a third and began to slip them in and out of Ichigo at a fast pace. "Agh…" Ichigo gasped in the pain of being penetrated so quickly and in such a rough manner. "like that kitty" Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear with anger still clear in his voice. "St-stop plea.." "No" Grimmjow interrupted and at the same time finally managed to hit Ichigo's prostate dead center. "AGH!!!" Ichigo screamed in pleaser as Grimmjow continually hit his Prostate. "That's right scream Ichigo, I love it when ya scream, it makes you look so hot." Grimmjow said and removed his figures with Ichigo and replaced it with he's own hard member. "No….please don't…….AGH!" Ichigo screamed again as Grimmjow thrust himself all the way into Ichigo with one powerful thrust. "Agh.. you're so tight Ichi…you're a virgin…hun" Grimmjow stated as he began a rough pace."Gri…..Grimmjow" Ichigo panted as Grimmjow's pace quickened again and became more erratic. "Ya, say my name Ichigo, scream it." Grimmjow groaned out as he came inside of Ichigo and Ichigo followed soon after with his own groan and climaxed all over he's and Grimmjow's chests. "Up for another round Ichi?" Grimmjow asked still panting from his recent climax. "S..Sure" Ichigo replied panting as well.

"See, I told ya you'd like it my strawberry Kitty" Grimmjow said, a smirk spreading across his face and his breathing became more controlled.

"Please fuck me Grimmjow, pl.."

"Shhhh…." Grimmjow interrupted and began to thrust in and out again, seeing as he had never pulled out of his little kitty.

* * *

Ichigo's point of view

I don't know how many times we did it after the first time but what I did know was my ass was killing me. Man that felt so freakin' good but man does the after effect kill. I finally decided to open my eye's when something stroked my dick.

"Hey, Ichi, who's you're your master now, hun?" Grimmjow asked with I victorious grin on his face.

"Tch.. not you, asshole" I said and tried to move the hand a way, that's when I remembered the handcuffs. 'Damn it' I thought to myself. Then suddenly the hand on my dick tightened making bite my lip in pain, damn that bastards got a temper.

"Suck" He said shoving his cock in my face._ I GIVE UP_, I thought and took his cock into my mouth and pushed my touge into the slit at the end making Grimmjow groan in pleaser.

"Who's your master Ichigo" Grimmjow asked he's previous question again this time I gave him the answer he was looking for.

"You are Grimmjow" I replied around his cock and began to bob my head up and down in my new master's lap. 'Wait did I really just call him master damn it, now I'll never get out of here. Well that was already probably out of the question anyway but there had to be a chance right' I was suddenly ranched from my thoughts when a warm liquid filled my mouth. "Swallow" was all he said and I did as told this time. After I made sure to swallow ever last drop I removed his cock from my mouth with a slirpping noise that seemed to make Grimmjow shudder.

"Say it"

"Say what?"

"You know what I want you to say so say it"

"It"

"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME, OR I'LL HAVE TO PUNISH YOU STRAWBERRY!"

"You're my master, Grimmjow"

"Good, boy, now come here and I'll get those things off ya, their reckin' your wrists."

"Ya" I replied and moved over to him.

* * *

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: hey hope you enjoyed this chapter and I thought the chapter would be better if IT was told from Ichigo's piont of view so that's how the story is going to be told from this chapter on and maybe some of Grimmjows piont of view.

Grimm:hin I got to fuck Ichigo

Ichigo: damn it I got freakin fucked and mow I have a new fucking master, what the hell is wrong with you people!

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Nothing we just like you getting fucked is all, that's not a bad thing is it?

Grimm: no it ain't bad

Ichigo: like hell it's not, that's fucking wrong I ain't fucking gay

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: ya you are Ichigo

Ichigo: Says who?

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack and grimm: Says me!

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: now shut up both of you!

.....

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well *sighs* hopes you enjoyed this chapter please review and tell my if theres something you would like to happens because I'm have trouble picking what should happen next, the next chapter should be up soon but it would be up sooner if you guys review had give me some sujustions... well till next time.


	3. Master's Friend

Master's Friend

_Ichigo's point of view_

I woke up the next morning snuggling into Grimmjow's muscular chest. 'What am I doing this guy fucking kidnapped me' I thought and tried to move away but a pair of strong arms stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grimmjow said grinning at me and licking my ear, making me shudder at the sensation the flooded through me.

"I need to shower" I replied simply.

"I'll join you _kitty" _He smirked when he said the word '_kitty' _just to get me riled up and he succeeded. I went to retort but before I could say anything he's lips crashed into mine and a talented touge begged for entrance, I willingly opened my mouth to allow him to explore my warm mouth.

_Grimmjow's point of view_

I broke our kiss when I noticed that Ichigo was almost completely out of breath. 'Damn he's so hot when he pants' I thought when Ichigo began to pant from the deep kiss. "Go take a shower, Hanataro will show you where the bathroom is….. HANATARO! " After hearing his name Hanataro came rushing in out of breath cuz' he can't run worth shit. "Yes master" He panted out as he stopped next to the bed Ichigo and I were in. "Take Ichigo, and show him where the bath room is and get him some new cloths after." I replied sternly. "Yes of course, Kurosaki please follow me to the bath room to get cleaned up?" With that, Ichigo and Hanataro left.

After a couple of minutes a woman with a large chest walked in, **"**Grimmjow-sama, Nnoitra-sama is waiting for you in the lobby, will you see him or-"

"I'll be down in a minute, tell him to wait and make sure he doesn't break anything this time Nel" I said without letting my playful yet strict; only female servant finish her sentence.

"Of course, Grimmjow-sama" She replied and left swiftly.

**Living Room**

"Where the hell is Grimmjow, that bastards to fucking slow and it pisses me off!" I heard Nnoitra say as I turned the corner into my living room and I grinned a little when I saw Nel scamper to catch a catch a vase I could have cared less about.

"OI, Nnoitra what do ya think you're doing." I said sat down on the expensive couch, that's when I saw a tail peeking out from behind Nnoitra. "I didn't know your were a hybrid Nnoitra" I said letting a grin spread across my face.

"Hun…Oh, TESLA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, STOP HINDING BEHIND ME DAMN IT!" Nnoitra yelled and a blond hybrid came out from behind him.

"Sorry, Nnoitra-sama, I wasn't sure if you wanted him to see me yet or not, it won't happen again." The blond said and stepped forward some more.

"So your names Tesla, come here" I said smirking and the blond looked at Nnoitra with a worried look on his face. Nnoitra just nodded and the blond walked up to me. "Hin, you are kind of cute I guess but I wonder what it is that you can do to make Nnoitra keep you alive, hum" I said softly into his ear.

_Ichigo's point of view_

I walked into Nel the woman from when I first arrived and she told me that Grimmjow was talking with a friend of his in the living room and that I should probably go there. So when I got there Grimmjow was whispering something into a small blond hybrids ear and for some reason, this bothered me. "Ehem" was all I could manage to get out and instantly everybody's eyes were no my. Grimmjow was the first to say anything.

"OI, Strawberry you finish cleaning up"

'Of course' I thought and then replied with a simple "Yeah"

"Good come here I want you to meet Nnoitra"

"Who?" I said clearly confused.

"That's me, you an idiot or something" A tall lanky man said his sleek black hair hanging down to his shoulders.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHO WAS TALKING BOUT YOU ASSHOLE!" I shouted back at him and I regretted it the moment it came out of my mouth because the next thing I knew he was right in my face with a knife to my throat. 'Shit what the hell have I gotten myself into' I thought and suddenly something slugged him in the head from behind.

"What th-" The man known as Nnoitra started to say but stopped and I leaned slightly to see why and Grimmjow was there with a look in his eye that said touch him and you're dead. And that's exactly what he said.

"Touch Ichigo and you're dead, is that clear Nnoitra." Grimmjow said venom lased in his voice. 'Remind me never to get this guy mad' I thought and Grimmjow walked over to me and lifted my head and looked at my neck then kissed it lightly.

"Hun… whatever." Nnoitra said and sat down in the chair.

"Master, should I let Ogichi out now" Nel said walking into the room holding a ring of keys. 'Wait, "let Ogichi out"….He didn't'

"Yeah"

'Yeah he did' I thought as Nel walked out of the room.

A couple minutes latter Ogichi walked in with no shirt on and walked past me to get to Grimmjow. As he walked by me I could clear see new whip marks on he's back and old ones to. 'what the hell has this guy suffered through' I was ranched from my thoughts when Ogichi spoke "My apologies Master I was out of my place with my actions last night, Please forgive" 'Did he really just say that, Grimmjow should be the one saying sorry not him, He just had the guy caged and whipped for god's sake and now Ogichi's on his knees apologizing' "Shut up and go take a hot bath it will help with the pain." Grimmjow said ranching me from my thoughts once again.

"Umm, hello still here asshole… and what ya being so nice ta him fer', if he did something to get punished fer' then punish im don't help him, what are ya an idiot Grimmjow!" Nnoitra said rather loudly.

"Shut your mouth what I do with my pets is my business, now what the hell is it that you came here fer Nnoitra cuz' I don't think it was to annoy the hell out a me"

"No I heard you found yer' self a new pet and I wanted to see if he was any good, and I have my answer now ,so see ya Grimm." Nnoitra said and started for the door. Grimmjow looked like he was suspicious for some reason but I didn't both to ask. I just as the door swung closed I could have sworn I hear him say "Enjoy im while ya can Grimm" and then the door closed fully. Ogichi then got up bowed and walked out of the room.

"Ichigo if you ever are alone with Nnoitra run fer' it, ok."

"What, why?"

"Cuz' I don't want to see ya get hurt ok, so please if nothing else do that fer' me ok?" Grimmjow said with a sad look in he's eyes.

"Ok, Grimmjow but on one condition don't whip Ogichi again."

"What, why does that even concer-"

"Because I don't like seeing anyone get hurt because they find me attractive that's not something someone should be punished for, if you had punished him because he scared or hurt me then it wouldn't bother me so much."

"So you just don't want me punishing him because him was going to take what is mine, then fine I won't punish him for that, that Ichi but he hurts you I'll kill him, if anyone one so much as puts a scratch on you their dead, is that clear Ichi."

"Yes and I ain't your fucking property , Grimmjow"

"Say what you want but you already called me master so you kind of are my property Ichigo my little strawberry kitten."

After he said that all I could do was stare.

* * *

**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: hope you guys got the little hint i left you guys but if ya don't it has something to do with Nnoitra.**

**Nnoitra: What has to do** **with me....Oh you mine the fact that I'm gonna ta-**

**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Shut up Nnoitra!**

**Nnoitra: what ever I guess you'll just have ta wait till the next chapter**

**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Ok will I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can ok, so till next time XD**


	4. The Agreement

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hey guys I haven't bine getting that many reviews and I fell like I'm not doing a good job so please review :(

Grimmjow: You're such a fucking cry baby

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Shut up Grimm or I wont let you fuck Ichigo anymore!

Ichigo: Yes

Grimmjow: fine I'll shut up but I better be able to fuck Ichigo in this chapter!

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Deal!

Ichigo: Fuck!

Grimmjow: YES! Exactly!

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: well lets get on with this chapter please review :(

* * *

The Agreement

_Grimmjow's point of voice_

After I reminded Ichigo that he already called me master, he just stood there and stared at me. I grinned and walked up to him. "You want me to teach you another lesson Ichi?" I whispered seductively in his ear while I slowly palmed his crotch through the thin fabric of his pants. I felt his cock twitch and he threw a punch at my head and I caught it with my free hand holding him in place well keeping my hand on his crotch.

"YOU BASTARD LET ME GO, AND STOP DOING THAT!" He yelled in anger but I could tell that he was still feeling pleasure because his cock was almost rock hard. I decided to have some fun and pulled his tail. The organ haired hybrid yelped and leaned into me. 'Hin… I was not expecting that' I thought and rapped both of my arms around his waist.

"Like that, strawberry?" I asked looking into those beautiful chocolate eyes of my new hybrid.

"N….No L….let go damn it"

"Ask nicely and I just mite" I said with a smirk as he struggled against me grip.

"Please let me go"

"That's not what a meant by nicely, my strawberry pet"

"Please let go master" He said and looked away. 'Is he blushing…ha…he is' I thought as my smirk grow larger.

"But you seem to be liking this"

"Wha-"

"You're blushing so just tell me what ya really want and if you ask nicely I might do what ya ask Ichi"

"No way!"

"Just say it"

"Say what?!"

"Say what you really want to say"

"Asshole"

"Ok, if you what to put it like that sure, I'll fuck that tight asshole of yours, Ichi"

"Wha-"He tried to say as a pinned him to the carpet and captured his lips with mined.

_Ichigo's point of view_

"Wha-"I tried to say but before I could get it all out Grimmjow's lips crashed into mine and I unconsciously started to kiss him back. 'What the hell I'm I doing and who the hell thinks asshole means fuck me….the sick bastard' I thought and was ranched from my thoughts when a strong hand ripped my shirt from my body with little effort and then Grimmjow suddenly stopped kissing me and grinned down at me with lust in he's eyes.

"Take your pants off for me"

"What…..No your basta…..agh" I said as Grimmjow gripped one of my nipples between his teeth and pulled lightly.

"Take your pants off" Grimmjow said with venom in his voice.

"Fine" I said and pulled my pants off in one swift movement, And Grimmjow just stared amassed. "What!" I said getting seriously pissed.

"Shit that was fast" Was all he said then shook his head and then stripped himself of his clothing as well. The moment his dick was revealed to me I froze. "What's wrong, you like what you see Ichi" He said and pulled me into his lap to straddle his hips and I still couldn't move.

"G…get of..f…of…me…" Was all I was able to say.

"I told you already just tell me what you want and I give it to you Ichigo" Grimmjow said with a saddened expiration on his face. "How bout this if you tell me what you want and call me master I'll let you see your family or friends once a week….How's that Ichigo?" he continued with a small smile.

"You weren't going to let me see my family and friends?" I said stunned and I'm not sure why, I mean this guy kidnapped me….What the hell was I expecting.

"No I wasn't, but if you tell me what you really want to and call me master _unless I say not to _then I'll let you see your family or friends once a week, So what do you say?" Grimmjow said and he looked like he was getting annoyed.

"It's a deal Master but if you don't keep to your end of the deal I'll make sure you regret it." I replied and a smirk started to form on Grimmjow's lips.

"You'll make me regret it hum…I'd like to see you try Ichi." Grimmjow stated in a cocky tone and jut when I was about to retort he slipped two of his figures in my mouth. "Suck, if ya want me ta prepare ya and then fuck ya." He ordered and I complied and began to suck on his figures, making sure that they were completely covered in my saliva. "So ya do want me ta fuck ya?" Grimmjow asked with a smile. 'Shit he looks hot when he smiles like that' I thought and he removed his figures from my mouth. "Well ya gonna answer me or what Ichi"

"Hun… Oh ya, fuck me please master" 'I can't believe I said that… damn I'm a fucking bitch!" I mentally yelled at myself and then I felt Grimmjow insert one figure into my entrance and I gasped and the sudden pain that followed. "Agh….M…Master" I gasped as he inserted a second figure and forcefully struck my prostate causing me to buck my hips in response.

"Call my name Ichigo, fucking scream it!" Grimmjow half groaned as he thrust himself inside of me alongside his figures. He removed his figures and continued to thrust in and out of me at a fast pace still not hitting my prostate.

"AGH…GRIMMJOW….." I screamed as he finally hit my prostate. "HARDER….PLEASE… GRIMMJOW …..FASTER…HARDER….GRIMMJOW PLEASE!" I continued to scream and Grimmjow eagerly complied and picked up the pace.

* * *

Nnoitra's Mansion

"Damn that Grimmjow, I will have Ichigo" Nnoitra threatened while pacing around his mansion.

"Nnoitra-sama do you think Grimmjow-sama wanted to fuck me?" Tesla asked worriedly.

"Why the fuck would you think that He was just trying ta scare ya, ya freakin idiot!" Nnoitra replied angrily and stopped pacing.

"Of course Nnoitra-sama and it worked he really scares me"

"Shut your trap, why the hell would I care if you're scared of that bastard…..I'm gonna fuck that pet of his till he fucking screams and then I'll fuck him harder" Nnoitra said with a laugh.

* * *

Grimmjow's Mansion

_Grimmjow's point of view_

"That felt great didn't it Ichi?" I said as I pulled Ichigo close to my chest felling his warmth and his breath evening out as sleep took over. "Looks like we finally have an agreement, as long as you tell me what you really want and call me master _unless I say not to_ that you get to see your family or friends once a week." I said even though I knew my strawberry kitten was fast asleep but I am almost positive I still heard him mumble a yes master into my chest as he snuggled closer to me. 'He's so cute' I thought and drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack:hope you liked that chapter and for those of you who wanted to see a grimmjow x tesla thing review and let me know and I wirte another story with the two of them if you want and for those who don't want to see that your inluck.

Grimmjow: Sweet that means I get to fuck Ichigo more often!

Ichigo: shit! *Glares*

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well please review I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED REVIEWS OR I'LL DIED and if I died no more story * smiles evilly* So please review for the sake of the story review * Puppy dog face* Well till next time! ;)


	5. Servant Friend and Loves Confessions

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: HEY, guys thanks for the awsome review if you guuys keep reviewing I'll get the chapters out faster Promise :) Enjoy :)**_

Servant Friend and Loves Confessions

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

When I woke up a couple hours after having some Fucking awesome sex with Ichigo, I was in my room. I felt around the bed trying to find Ichigo but when I finally decided to fully open my eyes Ichigo wasn't there. 'Damn it, where the hell is he' I thought as I pulled some pants on and headed out into the hall. My female servant Nel walked over to me. "Where the hell is Ichigo?!" I asked angrily. Nel looked up for a moment as if she was thinking of what to say.

"Where the hell is h-"she cut me off.

" asked if he could take a shower when he woke up and I asked him where you were and he said you were still sleeping and that you wouldn't like it if he was all sticky when you woke up, so I asked Hanataro to ready him a bath and get him some clean clothes that would be to your liking. After he was done with his bath and was dressed Ogichi was walking past him and heard is stomach growl and he thought it would be best to get something to eat so he wouldn't bug you for food when you woke up. I papered him some food and then came to see if you were awake, Grimmjow-sama." Nel finished informing me about what had happened well I was asleep but hearing that Ogichi was near Ichigo angered me.

"Did Ogichi touch him, Nel?" I asked and she clearly know I was angry and placed her hand on my shoulder she was the only _servant _I aloud to be so close to me, I don't know why but she was more like a mother sometimes then a servant and I trusted her more than almost anyone.

"No I don't believe he did but I did make sure to ask id Ogichi had touched him when Ogichi left to go get some rest after last night and said that Ogichi was only close to him but did not touch him, I believe and I think so should think about putting your trust in him to, He's stronger then you think Grimmjow-sama" Nel said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean stronger then I think?"

"I mean, He's not as dumb as you think he is and he seems to like cretin ways of being treated by you and by others, he doesn't want or like the idea of being someone's property. He won't tell you this and don't be angry with him. He told me that if you didn't treat him like a pet and if you didn't just want him because you can get a good lay out of him, he thinks you mite actually be a good friend or maybe something more. He wants to know why it is you choose him instead of someone else, he wants to know what you really think about him, how you really _feel_ about him" Nel said putting emphases on the word feel.

"I don't get it why is it he'll talk to you and not to me" I said looking at the floor.

"Because Grimmjow-sama, other than the way I address him I treat him like a friend not a pet and I'm the only one who talks to him like I care but what he says and I'm the only one who doesn't want in his pants. He knows that all _I_ want is o help him and be there for him like a friend would be."

"So…he doesn't like the way I treat him?" I questioned like down at the floor.

"Grimmjow-sama, are you upset because you want him to be happy and you want him to like you, you want him to_ love _you?" Nel asked sympathetically.

"Yes, I want him to be happy and I want him to love me but damn it I ain't good at shit like talking to people, Nel you're the only one I'm ever able to talk to bout this shit, why the is that?"

"Because you trust me is the reason that you talk to me like this, because you may not admit it but we are friends Grimmjow-sama but nothing more I assure you"

"Damn it right nothing more!"

"Try opening up to him tell him how you really fell and I'm sure he'll open up to you as well Grimmjow-sama"

"Thanks" I said and headed for the kitchen.

_**Twenty minutes before in the kitchen**_

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

"I want….I want him to tell me how he feels, why he choose me, why I same to be nothing more than a place of property to him; I hate being someone's property, he could be a good friend I think if he would just stopping treating me like a fucking sex-toy." I said sadly while Nel listened carefully while cooking something for me to eat. When the food was cooked she turned the pan off and put it on a plate and handed it to me. "Thanks" I said with a small bow. Nel took a seat next to me and smiled at me sweetly.

"I'm sure he come around and tell you what it is you want to know, I'm also sure that if you asked him he'd tell you what you want to know to but I think it would be best if you let him open up to you before you do anything, just wait and see what happens."

"Do you really think he'll tell me, he doesn't seem to care about me let alone want to talk to me about stuff like that"

"Grimmjow-sama is just a little hard to understand sometimes and he can't usually say what he wants to say instead he'll say something that is the exact opposite of what he wants to say but when he does open up to someone when he is able to trust someone he's the best friend someone could ever have and if he opens up to you and trust you because of something else then he'll protect you with his life and do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"I hope your right Nel cuz' I think I've fallen for him and I don't want this feeling to disappear"

"Only time will tell." Nel said as she got up and left the room. 'I really do love Grimmjow don't I?'

_**Present**_

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

When I got to the kitchen Ichigo was washing his dishes and like there always was there was music playing, it was Adam Lambert for your entertainment and Ichigo was moving his hips to the beat. He looked like he liked to dance and he looked fucking hot moving his hips like that. "Ichigo…" I said and he flinched and turned around instantly.

"Mas-"

"You don't have to call me Master, Ichigo call me whatever you want" I said looking to the side at anywhere but at him.

"Grimmjow, is something wrong"

"Not really"

"I see then I just finish cleaning and then I'll do whatever you like" He said with a smile that I could tell was fake.

"Talk the way you want to talk not the way you think you should talk, I….I want you to be happy and not feel that you have to do cretin things so you don't get punished." I said nervous because damn did I ever sound sappy.

"Okkkkkkk" Ichigo said in a weird tone of voice.

"Ichigo, what the fuck do you think of me!" getting angry because of how hard something so simple was of me.

"Hun…"

"Just answer the fucking question!"

"Ok, I think you're a possessive bastard" He said with his usual scowl back on his face.

"Why?!"

"You fucking kidnapped me and want let me leave"

"So!"

"So, what just because Your human and I'm a hybrid you think you can just take me and do whatever the hell you want with me, I ain't anyone's property Grimmjow" when he said that my chest clenched and I noticed that he was starting to cry.

"Shit….Ichigo …I ….I love you ok and I'm sorry I made you cry and I'm sorry I kidnapped you and I'm sorry that I did what I did….if you want to go home go ahead Shawlong will give you a drive home" I said and took a step forward and stopped.

"I don't want to go home and its ok I didn't mean to cry it just happened." Ichigo said and closed the distance between us and wrapped his arms around my waist. 'Why I thought he hated me….._he's stronger then you think ….. He wants to know how you feel about him…. He thinks you could be a good friend or maybe something more_….Thanks Nel' I thought and wrapped my arms around Ichigo's waist as well. We stood like that for a while in silence before Ichigo looked up at me and smiled a genuine smile and his face looked so much more beautiful with a smile then with his usual scowl. "I love you to Grimm" I stared in shock for a second before I to smiled as well and then He Captured me lips in his.

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

As I kissed him Grimmjow scoped me up into his arms and started to walk. I broke the kiss to ask where we were going but I saw that we where almost to the bed room. "Grimmjow, What are you doing" I whispered seductively into his ear causing him to shiver a little at the sensation this also made him walk even fast. When we got to the bed room hi walked to the bed and gently placed me on the bed and climbed on top of me.

"Would you like me to fuck you Ichi" Grimmjow said seductively as he took my lips in his for a light kiss.

"Y…yes" I stammered as he released my lips. I started to take of his shirt and He did the same to me and he began to place soft kisses along my gnaw line as he Undid the zipper on my pants and swiftly removed both my pants and boxers in one sift movement. Then, quickly stripped himself of his pants and boxers. I couldn't help but stare at his large erected member. "Want me to suck you off first" I asked licking my lips and I saw lust grow in Grimmjow's eyes.

"Hell yeah" He replied spreading his legs to give me room. I bent down and flicked my touge out to tap at the slit on the head and receiving a groan from Grimmjow as phrases. I then took the head into my mouth and then swirled my touge around it while moving my hand to Grimmjow's sack to fuddle with it, earning another groan from Grimmjow. I tasted his pre-com on my touge and felt his sack tighten in my hand so I slowly took the rest of him in my mouth and sucked hard and soon after I started to suck harder Grimmjow came in my mouth while throwing his head back with a loud groan. I made sure to swallow every last drop before I sucked one more time on Grimmjow cock and then removed it from my mouth with a popping noise.

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow panted out while looking at me lustfully.

"Fuck me please Grimmjow?" I begged lying back on the bed and spreading my legs. Grimmjow stared and the retched for something on the dresser, when it came into view I realized it was a bottle of strawberry scented lobe. He pored a generous amount on three of his figures and then slipped one of those figures into my entrance. I gasped at the sudden pain that filled me body. He slowed moved his figure in and out then swiftly added a seconded figure then a third and proceeded to move them in and out of me and I gasped and arched my back when Grimmjow finally found my prostate. "Agh… Grimmjow just fuck me already!" I gasped as Grimmjow continued to hit my prostate.

"As you wish" Grimmjow replied and removed his figures and quickly replaced them with his cock.

"Agh...Fuck…Grimmjow….Fuck" I screamed as Grimmjow trust into me up to the hilt and managed to hit my prostate at the same time. I moaned and gasped as Grimmjow continued to trust roughly in and out of me. "Fuck… Grimmjow…I'm gonna co…Agh" I screamed as a came all over mine and Grimmjow's chests and soon after Grimmjow groaned loudly and I felt he fill me with his seed. He rolled off of me and pulled me tight against his chest.

"Are you ok Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked softly into my ear.

"Yes…" I said and snuggled closer into his chest.

"Sleep well Ichi, I love you." I heard him say and I replied with a groggy "Love you too" Before sleep toke over.

**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hope youguys liked this chapter, Go lemons....Well please review so I will update faster:)**


	6. Master's Friend or Master's Enemy

_**GrimmXD: Well here's the next chapter it's a little short sorry but it's out so please emjoy and remember to review :)**_

_**Nnoitra's point of view**_

"Szayel, you ready to go or what?!" I asked annoyed from the car as Szayel slowly walked out of his apartment to come help me easily get what I wanted from Grimmjow, Today was the day Grimmjow's little orange tabby was going to be mine and Szayel was taking for ever to get in the fucking car. Szayel always took forever cuz' he always decides to do his fucking hair so he'll get noticed, his hair is pink for fuck sake, ever one notices.

"Take it easy Nnoitra, it's not like Grimmjow has any idea about what is going to happen…..right?" Damn it I hate it when he does shit like that, assuming shit like I let him know that orange haired tabby would be mine the very next day after I went to see the fucking slit of a hybrid.

"I ain't some fucking idiot Szayel, so shut the fuck up and get in the fucking car already." I said revving the engine and scaring the shit out of Tesla who was sitting in the back sit as quit as can be, I didn't give a shit if he came or not so I just ignored him.

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

When I woke up the next morning I felt something playing with my tail, I swished my tail away from whatever it was and cuddled close to Grimmjow's warm body next to. Something grabbed my tail again and again I swished away, this continued for a few minutes before I got fed up with it and whipped my tail at the thing trying to grab it again, I heard a ouch and was sure my tail wouldn't be grabbed again. Well my _tail_ wasn't grabbed again but instead something began playing with my balls causing me to groan. "You gonna get up yet Ichigo and the hurt by the way…" Grimmjow whispered in my ear causing it to lay flat on my head, I could hear the grin on Grimmjow's face and finally opened my eyes and look up at him.

"Good morning" I said with a yawned removing his hand from my balls and turning my head to kiss him lightly.

"Don't be going soft on me Ichi" Grimmjow said with a laugh and started to get up and someone knocked on the door, followed by Nel poking her head in.

"Grimmjow-sama, Nnoitra and Szayel are here to visit, should I tell them you're busy?" Nel asked staying mostly behind the door.

"Na, tell em' I'll be down in a minute, Nel" Grimmjow replied and walked to the dresser, pulling out a clean pair of jeans.

"Of course Grimmjow-sama" and with that Nel left lightly closing the door behind her. Shortly after when Grimmjow had gotten dressed and I was still naked on the bed, Ogichi walked in, making Grimmjow instantly walk over to me and pull the covers over my naked form.

"Ichigo, got you some new cloths….here." Ogichi said his tail swishing angrily behind him as he walked up to the bed and handed the cloths to me keeping an eye on Grimmjow.

"Thanks…" I said and my tail swished nervously from side to side because of the awkwardness in the area.

"Is there something else Ogichi" Grimmjow asked angrily while giving Ogichi a death glare.

"Ya, could ya hurry up, Nnoitra is starting to throw things at Hanataro again." Ogichi said and left the room quickly.

"Tch……………………………………………..come one Ichigo lets go before Hanataro gets injured and Nel has more work to do because of it" Grimmjow said and helped me get dressed not that I needed help.

_**Nnoitra's point of view**_

Damn it, why the hell does ever one take so long and why the hell is Tesla chasing that black haired hybrid Hana something. "Oi Tesla, sit!" I yelled and Tesla sit instantly.

"Nnoitra, what you doin' here" I heard Grimmjow's rough voice from behind me.

"What I can't come over fer' a drink."

"No, ya can't, now leave." Grimmjow said with a grin, why the hell is he grinning.

"So to bother you Grimmjow but I asked Nnoitra to come with me to visit you because it's been a while since I have seen you and he told me you had a new Orange hair tabby hybrid?" Szayel said looking around the room when his gaze landed on Ichigo who I hadn't noticed was even in the room, he was talking with the hybrid Tesla had been chasing. "Oh wow…..can I have him, just for a night of course." Szayel asked and Grimmjow's stupid ass grin left his face and a scowl took its place.

"No……but you can have Ogichi if ya like." Grimmjow relied. "Ichigo…." He continued and sat on the couch. Ichigo swiftly moved to sit in Grimmjow's lap.

"Alright…..but at least let me mix the drinks." Szayel said as we had planned.

"Sure, ya know where the kitchen is right…." Grimmjow said nibbling on Ichigo ear.

"Yes" Szayel said and headed fer' the kitchen to put whatever the hell to was into the drinks to nock Grimmjow and the soon to be mine Ichigo.

A few minutes later Szayel walked back in hold to drinks in each hand and handed on to Grimmjow then one to Ichigo, then he handed me my drink and sat down in one of Grimmjow's expensive leather chairs.

Xxxxxxxxxx

After bout a half an hour Grimmjow and Ichigo finally pasted out and I grabbed Ichigo and was about to walk out the door when Ogichi stepped in front of me. "Move it!" I snapped.

"No" Ogichi said and went to punch me but Szayel hit him with some sort of dart and he was down in seconds before he could land his first hit.

Xxxxxxxxx

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

When I woke up I tried to move but I could, my eyes shot open and I saw that I wasn't in Grimmjow's mansion anymore and I was strapped down to a bed naked. "Well, would you look whose finally awake, looks like Szayel went all out. So what do ya think about the little present I gave ya bitch." Nnoitra, Grimmjow's supposed to be best friend said gesturing to my crouch. That's when I saw it, the cock ring _'Shit he really was going to…..rape me like Grimmjow had before we fell in love with each other' _"Well, do ya like it bitch?!" Nnoitra demanded rather loudly.

"Like hell, I do and don't you dare touch me you fuck tard!" I shouted and he just laughed.

"I'm going to enjoy this" Nnoitra said leaning forward and licking from my gaw to my cheek with his long touge.

_**GrimmXD: Sorry for the short chapter, but hope you like it and please review and give me any advice you might have or just tell me how much you like this chap/ story. Thanks………………REVIEW!!!! **_


	7. Recue

_**GrimmXD: Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating for so long I was having writers block for a while but I'm out of that so please enjoy this chapter! :3**_

_**Warning: Character death (Nnoitra) **_

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

"Agh" I groaned as a rolled over on to my back, gripping my head. "Damn what the hell happened?" I asked to on one in particular as I got to me feet.

"How do ya think did it?... It was Nnoitra, ya idiot, and guess what? He took Ichigo with him!" Ogichi stated angrily from the floor by the door as he too got to his feet.

"NELLLLLLLLLLL!" I screamed totally enraged and Nel came running like she did every other time I screamed her name in a tone witch simply said I'll rip someone to shreds.

"Grimmjow what's wrong…." She pause in her speech as she looked around and instantly she run for the next run over well yelling over her shoulder "I'LL CALL ULQUIORREA AND HARRIBEL!"

_**Nel's point of view**_

'_I hope Nnoitra hasn't done anything really bad to Ichigo and I hope Grimmjow will wait for me to get Ulquiorra and Harribel over here, to one, calm him down __**some**__ and two, help him get Ichigo back with Szayel, Yammy and Stark being there with Nnoitra.' _ I thought as I run to the place were the only phone in the hole house was, we don't get many phone calls so Grimmjow didn't see a point to having more than one phone in the house.

When I got to the phone, I instantly dialed Harribel's phone number and she picked up after the first ring. "Hello…." Harribel's voice said calmly over the phone.

"Harribel, Grimmjow needs your help." I said as I caught my breath.

"I'll be right there Nel….." Harribel replied and hang up. Harribel was a good friend of Grimmjow's even though they didn't talk much but Harribel know all too well that the only time Grimmjow needed help was one, when he was really pissed off and two, when Nnoitra, Szayel, Yammy and Stark we're involved.

The next number I dialed was Ulquiorra, Grimmjow's long time friend and sparring partner, They had known each other since they where kids and grew up together. So Ulquiorra know Grimmjow better than almost anyone other than me.

Ulquiorra picked up the phone after the fast; just like Harribel and asked calmly "What's wrong Nel?" before I could even say hello. Ulquiorra had caller idée so he probably knew the call was from Grimmjow's place and I know he knows that Grimmjow never calls anyone so he could tell it was me without me saying anything.

"Grimmjow lover has been stolen by Nnoitra" I stated worriedly and all that was heard on the other line was the dead tone. I stood there for a minute before I heard Hanataro; who had just woken up less than ten minutes ago, yell "GRIMMJOW-SAMA YOU CAN'T GO FIGHT NNOITRA BY YOURSELF, YOU'LL GET HURT OR WORSE DIE!" After hearing that I bolted to the living room to see both Ogichi and Hanataro trying their best to stop Grimmjow from walking out the door. I was Behind Grimmjow I seconds and grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled, throwing him back away from the door and into the middle of the living room. _ 'Damn it why the hell can't he just wait for Ulquiorra and Harribel to get here before he goes and tries to kill Nnoitra. He knows if he goes alone Stark, Yammy and Szayel will kill __**him**__.'_ I thought angrily.

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

'_Damn I forgot how fucking strong Nel can be when she's angry'_ I thought as I rubbed the back of my head, cuz' it had hit the floor when Nel throw me. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR NEL, ICHGIO'S IN FUCKING DANGER AND YOU WON'T FUCKING LET ME GO SAVE HIM!" I screamed angrily as Nel walked up to me hands closed in tight fists.

"YES I KNOW ICHIGO IS IN DANGER AND YES I KNOW YOU WANT TO SAVE HIM BUT .DIE. IF YOU GO ALONE SO WAIT FOR ULQUIORRA AND HARRIBEL TO GET HERE DAMN IT!" Nel screamed back at me, Nel never raised her voice like that and she definitely never swore, so I shut up and just sat on the floor. After a few seconds more Nel flopped onto the ground and sighed while Ogichi and Hanataro stayed standing by the open door with the most shocked expirations I had ever seen on someone's face in my life. And finally after a few more minutes Harribel and Ulquiorra walked in nether of them bothering to ask about the open door, Nel sitting on the floor and Ogichi and Hanataro's shocked expirations that still hadn't left their faces and just walked right up to me.

_**Ulquiorra's point of view**_

When Harribel and I walked up to Grimmjow; who was sitting on the floor scowling at it, I looked down at him no emotion in my voice as usual I asked "Nnoitra took your lover. So what are you going to do? Grimmjow" I he looked up at me and if looks could kill the glare Grimmjow was giving me would have **me** lying on the floor died right now, with how much venom was in his glare.

"What the hell do you think I'm going to do I going to kill him ya fucking idiot!" He yelled back at me and stood up heading for the door only to have Harribel stand in his way. "MOVE HARRIBEL!" Grimmjow screamed at her.

"No, Grimmjow, you need to think about this or at least tell us what he looks like so we can help you." Harribel stated calmly and Grimmjow glared at her.

"He has bright orange hair, a well muscled chest and body and chocolate brown eyes that shine with pride." Nel replied to Harribel's question knowing Grimmjow was way to pissed off to answer any questions right now.

"Thanks Nel" Harribel replied and moved to Let Grimmjow pass, I followed and Nel got up to follow as well, Ogichi and Hanataro following close behind. Harribel looked at all of them and saw the same thing I did pure determination and simply stated "Ogichi, Hanataro, Nel you guys can come with me in my car and Ulquiorra you take Grimmjow in yours. We all nodded and headed to the designated cars.

_**Harribel's point of view**_

When Ogichi, Hanataro and Nel where all in my car, Nel in the passenger seat, Ogichi and Hanataro in the back seats I took off down the street in the direction of Nnoitra's place. "Ogichi?" I called and I saw him look towards me in the rearview mirror and I continued "Why are you and Hanataro coming?"

"Ichigo's was really nice to me after the small incident when we first met and I want him to be safe and Ogichi really likes him for his pride and will to fight" Hanataro said answering for both himself and Ogichi who decided to add "Cuz' he's important to me" but I guessed he wouldn't have said that if Grimmjow had been around so I didn't ask what he meant by "important" and guessed he meant he loved this Ichigo and left it at that.

Xxxxxxxxxx

When we retched Nnoitra's house I saw Grimmjow jump out of the car before Ulquiorra had even stopped. I looked over to Nel and she looked ready to jump out of my car But was looking at me to see if it was ok and I nodded letting her know that it was fine and slowed down I bit more as I parked and Nel jumped out of the car and Tackled Grimmjow before he could retch the door. After I had parked Ogichi and Hanataro swiftly got out of the car and ran to Grimmjow and Nel who now had her hand covering Grimmjow's mouth. I shut off my car and walked to meat Ulquiorra beside his car. "So what's the plan?" I asked.

"I'll, go around to the back and go in through Nnoitra bedroom window that's most likely where Grimmjow's lover is, and you will have to text me when Nnoitra and the others are seen down here so I know when I can sneak in and grab Grimmjow's love." Ulquiorra stated and started to walk around to the back of the house.

"I believe the boys name is Ichigo" I stated as he disappeared around the back of the house and I walked over to where Nel was still holding Grimmjow. "Nel let him go, we need to get **everyone **in that house out here" Stated I ordered calmly and Nel released Grimmjow who went straight to the door and kicked it in screaming "NNOITRA YOU'RE FUCKING DIED!" and only a few seconds latter Szayel, Yammy and Stark were at the door ready for a fight, which was surprising for Stark because he never liked to fight or was too lazy to, well not today, which meant bad things for us.

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

When Nnoitra finally pulled out of my torn and bleeding entrance I faintly heard a voice scream "Nnoitra you are died!" and then a bunch of loud bombs and thumps where heard from the same place as the voice. "Tch, looks like yer' master came ta save ya Ichi" Nnoitra said with a smirk and got off the bed and exited and room, closing the door behind him, leaving me there on the bed bleeding and covered in his semen. I was still tied to the bed post and the cock ring still on my dick which hadn't been removed causing my dick to turn a sickening shade of purple and it hurt like fucking hell. Then a few minutes after Nnoitra had left I heard a thump from be the window and I tried to turn my head to see what it was but it hurt too much and then something removed the cock ring from my dick but I still wasn't a loud to come but then what was preventing me from coming let go and I came with a scream of more pain then pleaser but something stopped the scream before it could escape my mouth. "Sorry, I didn't want you to come on me and I didn't want Grimmjow to hear you scream it would just put him in more danger because he would freeze and get hit and hard with who he's fighting right now down stairs" a voice I didn't recognize explained in a static voice and even though what he said should have made me glad that Grimmjow had come to save me I was broken and I didn't feel anything. "I'm going to untie you now Ichigo" the voice said and how did it know my name. After the voice said that I felt the ropes being removed from my bleeding wrists and ankles. "Is anything broken?" the voice asked just as statically as it had been every time it had spoken. "N….n…n…." I tried to say but I couldn't even speak my throat hurt too much. "It's ok I understand, I'm going to pick you up now Ichigo" The voice said as my vision faded and I slipped into unconsciousness.

_**Ulquiorra's point of view**_

As I picked up Ichigo Grimmjow's love I walked carefully to the window knowing that it was the safest way to get Ichigo to one of the cars. So I jumped out of the window landing easily on the ground below without jostling Ichigo too much and walked carefully to the front of the house and the moment I came around the side of the house a heard Stark yell "Holy shit, I didn't know he was going to do that to the kid, Lilinette get Ulquiorra something to cover Ichigo up with!" After that Lilinette came running with a blanket in hand and looked up at me asking if it was ok to place it on top of Ichigo I nodded and bent down a little to make it easier for her to rap to around Ichigo's battered end bleeding naked form. When Nel had heard Stark yell what he did and seen Lilinette ran to Ichigo and me with a blanket she backed off of Stark and went to help Harribel with her fight with Yammy and Stark ran to my car to open the door to the back seat. He had a truly sorry and worried look on his face when I walked past him to place Ichigo carefully on the back seat. "If you will be coming back to Grimmjow's with us get in the front and Lilinette back in the back and make sure Ichigo is still ok as he can be" I stated statically and went to quickly help Harribel and Nel finish off Yammy while Ogichi finished up with Szayel.

_**Grimmjow's point of view **_

When I saw Stark help Ulquiorra I realized he wasn't aware of what Nnoitra was doing to Ichigo but I was still going to punch him once and damn hard to. Then I decided screw beating the shit out of Nnoitra I was going to fucking kill him and at that moment I was able to get Nnoitra around the throat choking him. "I fucking kill you Nnoitra!" I scream at him and tightened my grip on his throat. "Grimmjow, if you're going to kill him do it quickly, Ichigo needs to get to the house so Hanataro can treat him properly!" Harribel yelled to me, tossing me her pocket knife while Ulquiorra quickly took care of Yammy and Ogichi finished off Szayel. I smirked at her and quickly slit Nnoitra's throat and dropped him heading to Ulquiorra's car where Ichigo was. When I got to the car Lilinette had Ichigo's head in her lap and her ear near his nose listening for breath. "Is he…." "Yes he's breathing Grimmjow" Lilinette stated with a small smile showing she was glad he was. "Thank god" I stated and slid into the back seat closing the door just as Ulquiorra got back in the car.

"Grimmjow I swear if I had known Nnoitra was going to do this to the kid I never would have let him." I heard Stark say from the front seat of the car as we started down the road back to my house.

"I know but I'm still gonna hit ya one good one Stark" I stated and I saw him nod on agreement from the corner of my eye.

Xxxxxxxxxx

When we got back to the house I carefully careered Ichigo into the house so Hanataro could clean and bandage his wounds. "He'll be fine Grimmjow-sama and I'm sorry for how I acted before Ulquiorra-san and Harribel-san arrived" I heard Nel say from my side as I left Ichigo in Hanataro's care.

"It's ok Nel, If you hadn't I'd probably be died and Ichigo probably worse….so thanks" I said as I walked into the living room where Ulquiorra, Harribel, Ogichi, Lilinette and Stark were sitting. "Hey Stark" I called and he stood up and walked over to me knowing exactly what I wanted to do. So I pulled back my right arm and punched him died in the head as hard as I could, sending him flying across the room and slamming into the wall with a loud thud and like always that wasn't enough to nock Stark out but it's was enough to have him have to stay on the floor for a while.

"You feel better now" He asked with a small smile and I nodded going to sit on the couch next to Ogichi. A few minutes later Hanataro came out of the room he had been fixing Ichigo "His physical wounds will heal in about a week but his emotional wounds, well take much longer, he's been completely broken Grimmjow-sama" He said and looked very worried and what he said made me punch the arm of the couch next to me in fury.

_**GrimmXD: Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review I need them to keep me going because it was way review I got that got me out of writer block somehow so thank you yoko-chan for your review that somehow got me out of my writers block. SO REVIEW OR I MIGHT GET WRITERS BLOCK AGAIN! :3**_


	8. Worries

_**GrimmXD: Well guys here's the next chapter, ENJOY! :3**_

_**Worries **_

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

'_Damn that Nnoitra taking Ichigo and doing that to him, I should have strangled him and let him slowly die instead of just slitting his throat and leaving him there to bleed to death' _ I thought as I punched the arm of the couch after hearing that Ichigo's body would heal quickly but his mind would take much longer. _'Why did I let Szayel the crazy scientist get the drinks? Why did I not notice something was up when Szayel offered to get the drinks, he never fucking offers shit like that and now Ichigo's hurt and it's because I was to relaxed around them, even when I know Nniotra wanted Ichigo for himself, DAMN I SUTCH AN'_ "IDIOT!" I thought yelling the last word out loud without noticing, until Nel placed an arm on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault Grimmjow, there is no when you could have known Nniotra was going to take Ichigo from you after what happened the last time he pissed you off, so don't go blaming yourself…ok?" Nel said trying to comfort me.

It's hadn't worked seeing as the next thing out of my mouth was "It is my fault I didn't get there fast enough; If I had he wouldn't be this bad off!" Nel shock her head at my words and what she did next really me off guard…..she…..she hugged me. _'What the hell is Nel doing she never hugs me she knows I hate it so why?...'_ I thought as her grip got tighter. "Nel what are you…" I tried to say but she shushed me with a shack of her head.

_**Nel's point of view**_

'_Grimmjow's crying, I haven't seen him cry sense he told me what had happened to his parents and that was five years ago…Does Ichigo really mean that munch to him? Is he That important that Grimmjow would even show this side of himself in front of Ulquiorra, Harribel, Ogichi, Hanataro, Lilinette and Stark when he wouldn't even let me near him when he did cry the one time? Does he not even realize that he's crying?' _I thought and tightened my grip around his waist. "Grimmjow…you're….you're crying…" I stated worriedly and I felt him move his arm up to his face to then bring it back down to my head.

"Hin… I guess I am Nel, sorry…Now get off would ya" Grimmjow said as he pushed on my shoulders a little to emphasizes that he wanted me to let go and get off of him so I did looking at him to see the tears gone and his signature smirk back on his face. I smiled at him glad to see he wasn't crying anymore. "I'm going to check on Ichigo" Grimmjow stated as he got up from the couch and headed to the room where Hanataro had bandaged Ichigo when we got back to Grimmjow's place after getting him back from Nnoitra.

"Grimmjow must really care about Ichigo, to do sahaaamthing like cry because of worrying about him, hun?" Stark ask with a yawn on the word "something" after Grimmjow had disappeared into the room Ichigo was resting in and closed the door.

"Yes, yes he does…..Ever since he realized he cared for Ichigo he has been very protective of him even before for that….."

"Yeah, when I fucking knocked me out and locked me up after the first time he tried to break the kid" Ogichi stated angrily interrupting me.

"Yes, even before he knew it…..Ichigo was important to him and I quickly grow to like him and wished that Grimmjow would see how he really felt about Ichigo, and it seems now he knows all too well how he feels about Ichigo, I'm glad he figured out his feelings without much help from me" I finished and Harribel and Ulquiorra both nodded in engagement with me while Stark just stared.

"Hun, you didn't think **Grimmjow** could be like that did you Stark? HAHA…..well guess what even Grimmjow has a soft spot believe it or not, that's up to you." Ogichi asked and stated mockingly and Stark just laughed a little.

"No, I didn't think Grimmjow could be like that but can you blame me Ogichi?" Stark replied still lightly laughing.

"Nah, you got me on tha' one" Ogichi replied laughing a little as well and I smiled. _'I'm glad everyone is getting along' _I thought with a small smile graced my face. _'But I hope Grimmjow will be ok and Ichigo too' _I thought looking to the door Grimmjow had walked through earlier to go see Ichigo, the smile slipping of my face and a worried expiration replacing it.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Nel, He's strong and I think Ichigo is to have survived Grimmjow's breaking methods, so don't worry Nel…..ok?" Harribel said softy from behind me well placing a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"I know but still I worry and there's nothing anyone can do or say to change that." I replied softly and headed to the kitchen to make something for everyone to eat and Harribel followed silently behind me. She knew me very well because she was the one who gave me to Grimmjow knowing I could handle being around him and she was right. Grimmjow and I where now more like friends then servant and master.

_**Meanwhile in the room where Ichigo was resting**_

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

"I'm so sorry Ichigo, I wasn't able to stop Nniotra from doing this and now you're all beaten and battered like this. Maybe if I had been more careful and watched Szayel that crazy scientist better this wouldn't have happened and you would never have gotten hurt in the first place. But…..but please just tell me Nniotra didn't break you tell me your mentally fine, I know that's probably asking a lot after what Nniotra probably did to you but please…." I said but stopped when Ichigo moved under the sheets, my eyes automatically drown to the movement, waiting to see if Ichigo would or was already awake.

"Grimmjow….I'm not broken ya idiot, it just fucking hurts like fucking hell….." Ichigo said his voice scratchy and worn out, probably from like the screaming he did while Nniotra did those things to him.

"Here I'll get Hanataro to give you some pain killers and I'll go get you something to drink ok?" I said getting up not really waiting for an answer from Ichigo.

"OK…"He replied voice still scratchy and I opened the door walking out into the living room.

"Hanataro, Ichigo's awake, he says it fucking hurts like hell give him some pain killers would ya" I ordered finally back to my old self after seeing Ichigo seemed to be emotionally fine.

"Yes sir" Hanataro said running to the room to give Ichigo the pain killers and make sure there was no other problems other than the pain.

"Nel!" I yelled cuz' I didn't see her in the living room where she had been before I left to go check on Ichigo.

"Yes, Grimmjow-sama" Nel said popping her head out from inside the kitchen.

"Ichigo needs something to drink for his throat, get him something would ya!" I ordered and she smiled, I guessed she was happy I was back to normal and so was I.

_**GrimmXD: HA this chapter was up much faster than ALL my other ones so you better review or I'll stop updating and you don't want that now do you. *evil smirk* well thanks for reading love you guys and you are welcome hum *pouting face***_


	9. The End

_**GrimmXD: Hey guys this is the last chapter of Millionaire's Pet, ENJOY! :3**_

_**Nel's point of view**_

I was really worried that he had become too depressed and would do something really stupid but when he walked out of Ichigo's room and ordered me to get Ichigo something I drink I knew everything was going to be fine.

I walked to the Kitchen to get Ichigo a hot cup of tea to help with his sore throat, to see Harribel sitting calmly be the Island counter. "Harribel, is there something I can get you?" I asked sweetly as I walked over to the sink to fill the nearby tea pot with water for Ichigo's tea. When she gave me no answer I placed the tea pot on the hotplate; that was located right next to the sink, turning it on and walking to sit across from Harribel, noting she seemed to be deep in thought. "Harribel?...Is something wrong?" I questioned and intertwined my figures, places them calm on the oak counter top.

"Oh, sorry Ne, I was just thinking" Harribel replied straightening her posture slightly to sit perfectly in the stool she was seated in.

"About?"

"Just why is it Grimmjow is so attached to Ichigo, Nel? It doesn't make sense to me. Grimmjow has never been this attached to anyone before and it makes me worry about, what if Ichigo leaves him or someone who Grimmjow and us can't take out, takes him." Harribel asked with true worry in her voice.

"They love each other and there is no way Ichigo is going to leave Grimmjow. Ichigo cares just as much for Grimmjow as Grimmjow cares for Ichigo and if someone tries to take Ichigo away from Grimmjow again I wont let them get a hold of Ichigo that easy. So don't worry, ok, Harribel." I assured her while getting up to remove the tea pot from the hotplate.

"Ya, it ain't gonna happin' Harribel so quit bein' such a worry wart would ya it's not like ya" Ogichi said walking into the kitchen with a glass in his left hand; it looked like the glass Hanataro had taken with him so Ichigo could take the pills he needed to decrease the pain from his injuries.

"Shut up Ogichi, I know you're worried about Grimmjow to." Harribel retorted calmly while Ogichi walked over to the sink and filled the glass he had with cold water.

"So what if I am? That don't change nothin'." Ogichi questioned and walked back out of the kitchen with the glass of water in hand.

"He's right, Harribel, we wont let it happen again so stop worrying, ok?" I asked and placed a tea bag that I had grabbed from the cabinet above the sink while Ogichi and Harribel where talking .

"Alright Nel, I'll stop worrying so much" Harribel replied, standing to leave before turning back to look at me once again. "Take good care of Grimmjow, ok Nel?" Harribel asked sincerely.

"Of course I will" I replied softly and she left without another word.

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

"Thanks Hanataro, Ogichi" I said, my voice course, from all the abuse it took from what Nniotra had done to me. _'The fucking bastard' _I thought angrily at the thought of what that fucker had done to me.

"Ya gonna be ok….emotionally tha' is….?" Ogichi asked sounding quite worried about me.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ogichi, don't worry about me" I assured him and he nodded in acceptance and left.

"Nel's bringing you some tea to help with your sore throat. If you need anything you can ask her when she comes in, ok?" Hanataro asked in his usual shy voice.

"Ok" I said and he left without another word.

Shortly after Hanataro had left there was a soft knock on the door before Nel walked in holding a steaming cup of tea in one hand and a coaster in the other. "How are you feeling Ichigo?" Nel asked in her Motherly like voice as she walked to the bedside table and carefully placed the steaming cup on the coaster.

"Other than my sore throat I feel fine but I think that's only cuz' of the pain killers Hanataro gave me." I replied slowing trying to sit up in the bed without re-opening any of my wounds. When Nel noticed I was have a little trouble backing towards the head rest she carefully helped me into a half sitting half leaning position against it. "Thanks" I said softly and she handed me the tea being careful not to spill it on my; that would definitely not be good.

"Ichigo, are you ok on the inside….like are you….."

"I'm fine Nel I promise, ok?" I assured her before she could even finish what she was going to say.

"Alright…Is there anything else I can get you?" Nel asked slowly making her way back to the door.

"No thanks Nel" I replied then she nodded and left, Grimmjow entering right after her form disappeared from sight.

"The tea helpin'? Ichi" He questioned as he took a seat in the chair that had been placed close to the bed I was in.

"Yeah" I replied before taking another sip of the scorching liquid .

"What did he do to you Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked; a mix of anger and sadness burning in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it ok, lets just say you should have done more than what we did to him Grimmjow" I replied anger and pain lasing every word.

"That's good enough, I guess" Grimmjow replied looking towards the door before the it opened and in walked a guy I knew as Stark because I had seen him once before when Nnoitra had brought me to his place and introduced me to him and a little girl named Lilinette, who walked in not long after Stark had.

"Ichigo, we're really sorry if we had known Nnoitra was going to do something like this to you we never would have let him can you-"

"It's not your fault Stark, Lilinette it's Nnoitra's, so there's no need to apologize" I stated cutting Stark off and sipping at my tea again.

"Thank you Ichigo, that means a lot, I felt and still do feel really bad about what happened but you have put me somewhat at ease" Stark Replied sounding truing great full. "Come on Lilinette lets leave Ichigo and Grimmjow to themselves." Stark said looking down at Lilinette who was smiling softly at me from her spot next to him and followed him out of the room closing the door softly behind them.

"I'm glad you're ok Ichigo" Grimmjow stated leaning down to place a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I'm glad too" I replied

_**One week latter**_

All of my injuries have healed up nicely and everything is back to the way it was before…well mostly that is. Stark and every one come to visit quit often and we've all gotten to be really good friends. _'I hope this will last forever.' _I thought to myself.

"Come on Ichi" Lilinette begged as she pulled me off towards the others; that were in Grimmjow massive back yard.

'_I think it just might last forever' _

_**GrimmXD: Well that's it for this story hope you likes it but If you want me to make a sequel all you have to do is review and if I can get 5o then I'll ether add to this story or make a sequel ok. The review can say anything related to the story and be on any chapter I just want 50 reviews and I'll happily make a sequel or continue the sequel on after this chapter but ONLY if I get **__**50**_** REVIEWS! :3**


	10. Continue?

Note: I haven't been able to right lately but this has been bugging me for awhile.

DO YOU GUYS WANT THIS STORY TO END HERE OR CONTINUE!

Answer me PLEASE!


End file.
